Shattered Worlds: The Unknown Truth (DISCONTINUED)
by BaxstarWolf1
Summary: After completing a true pacifist route, Asriel, who has a soul thanks to Frisk, finds out he can create links to other timelines. But when Chara creates a time link into the real world, it's up to Asriel, Sans, Miguel, Alphys and Undyne to stop Chara from killing everyone in the real world, and to restore it.
1. Asriel (Part 1)

I was at a Undertale Cosplay. It was amazing, indeed. Of course, everyone there knew I loved Asriel because he is my favorite character. I felt proud to be recognized by some fans, because they loved my YouTube. I mean, sure, I'm only 12, but it still felt cool being recognized by some fans. It was at this moment that Kyle and his so called gang started making fun of me, saying that I was a goat lover. Also, Kyle was gay, so he said some disturbing stuff about me and Asriel. I got so fed up that I decided to ignore them and left to the bathroom.  
I was going to the bathroom to let out my anger there, when suddenly, a man was yelling at some guy which looked exactly like Asriel. He yelled that he was just a fake, while the guy kept saying he was the real Asriel. I didn't believe it at first, but when the man got so mad to pull his helmet off, it turned out it wasn't a helmet. It was actually hair! I was shocked. The man suddenly realized, and ran in fear. The so called 'Asriel' turned to look directly at me. I got so scared that I decided to run for it. I just kept on running, but he was flying. I started to run faster until I have reached my max speed, but even that didn't work. At last, I decided to hide in the bathroom. So, I found the nearest bathroom and went in. No one was in there. I sighed in relief. I thought I lost him. But it turned out he was right behind me this whole time. When I saw him behind me, I started to back up until my back hit a wall. I was cornered. At last, he came up to me, and he got out his Chaos Slicers. I knew I screwed up badly. I just knew I did. Suddenly, he spoke.  
"HUMAN..." He said. I thought I was gonna get punished. Suddenly, he spoke again. "...Why are you running away from me?" He replied and waited for an answer. "U-um...I...I-I didn't know..." I said. "Didn't know what?" He said, but this time in a more calm and neutral voice. "T-that...you...were real..." I replied. If I screw this up, I'm as good as dead. "Hmm...I can tell why..." He said. "Well, it doesn't matter. Come with me, and maybe we can talk this out privately." He replied and stuck out his hand. I remember my uncle telling me to not trust strangers, but why does it matter now? He's dead...because of my own family who hated me and abandoned me. I had to trust this mysterious man. "Um...my uncle told me to not trust strangers...but...okay...I guess." I said, and grabbed his hand. He smiled. We both walked out of the cosplay and into the parking lot. He led me to his car and told me to sit in the front seat.

I did as I was told, and sat down. He drove me back to his house. I was scared. Was this man trying to kidnap me or something? Or maybe even worse...murder. I didn't want to know the horrors, so, with hopes and dreams, I wished myself luck and went inside the house with the man. His house wasn't big, but looked big enough for a family of four. He led me into the living room. "Sit down." He said, and pointed on the sofa. I sat down. I was afraid. I was on my own now. He sat down beside me as well. "So...now that we are somewhere private...let's talk, shall we?" He said. I nodded. At first, I thought something was going to happen to me, but it turned out that I was wrong. It was just a survey asking me questions about my life. It was until he asked me the last question.

"Alright, last question. Have you ever in your life been tortured, punished, or harassed cruelly by your own parents?" He said. I knew I had to be honest. Ever since my sister died from cancer, my parents kept on harassing me, torturing me, and even punishing me cruelly. I hated it, and so did my uncle. But he's dead now because of them, so there is no turning back now. I said one simple answer. "Yes." I said. He stopped for a moment. He looked at me for a moment, then looked back at the paper. It had a perfect score. "Are you Miguel Munoz?" He said. "Yes, why?" I said. "You're the one I'm looking for." He said. I was becoming scared. I started to feel dizzy. My head started to hurt. Everything was in severe pain until I fell down, unconscious.

What was happening to me?

Why am I still here?

...why?  



	2. Asriel (Part 2)

I eventually woke up in what looked like Dr. Alphys' lab. I didn't know what time it is. Hell, I don't know how long I've been unconscious. Still, I knew I needed to find help right away. As I was about to leave, I suddenly heard a scream. It was coming from behind me. I turned around, only to see some weird reptilian dinosaur run in and to close the door behind her. She turned around, only to face me. We were both confused on what was going on, but I decided to introduce myself, anyway.

"Um...Hello." I said kindly. "U-um...h-hi..." the weird...Um...monster replied. He, or maybe she, looked very shy. "I don't think we have met yet." I replied. "Anyway, my name is Miguel. What's yours?" She stared at me for a moment, then replied back. "Um...c-call me Alphys. Dr. Alphys" She replied. "Oh...that's a...familiar name I've heard before but...okay." I said. "Y-yeah...okay." She said. It was just a complete awkward moment. I know she was shy, but I didn't know she was that shy. Oh, forget it. "Um...do you...know Asriel?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah! I know him. He has a soul now! I'm just glad he does, thanks to Frisk. I think he should be in Snowdin with Sans right now. You should go check him out. He's awesome!" She said excitedly. "O-okay then...I'll...go check him out right away then. Nice talk with you." I said. "No problem." She replied. But just as I was about to walk through the door that led me to Hotland, a weird fish lady in armor, which I knew was Undyne, burst right in, pushing me back. "NGAHHHH!" Undyne screamed. "U-Undyne!" Alphys shouted.

I ran right into the doorway which led me to Hotland, and started running to Snowdin. "Holy fuck! Undyne almost killed me right there!" I exclaimed. As I kept running my way to Snowdin, I kept hearing some girls voice in my head. God damn it, Chara. I eventually made it to Snowdin. It was a rather peaceful place with some monsters living in this cold climate. I can withstand the cold, but not when it's very cold. I did find Asriel, who was talking to Sans. I hid so that way they both wouldn't see me. I heard their conversation.

"So kid, you sure your not messing with time links? Those are very risky and can mess up time, indeed." the skeleton said. "Yes Sans, I'm not messing with the time links at all. You know that very well, Sans." Asriel said in a aggravated tone. So the skeleton with the blue jacket and the black short and the pink slippers is named Sans, huh? Okay, that makes total sense. "Ugh, listen Sans. You know very well that I take that power very seriously. One mistake would cause all of time to mess up. Do you understand?" Asriel exclaimed. "Uh...yeah kid. I do understand. I'll...leave you alone now...just so that you can cool down a little." Sans said, and teleported back to his house. The coast was clear. Now was my only chance.

I went up to Asriel and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hm?" He said, and turned around, only to see me. "Oh! Hello there, little boy! Can I help you?" He kindly said to me. "Yes. I want to know where I am. I think I'm lost." I said, not trying to be rude or anything. "Oh...well...you must be new here. You're currently in the world of...well...Undertale." He said. I didn't relpy. Am I in...Undertale? I started to shake in fear. No, this can't be. I can't be in Undertale. I just couldn't be. "O-oh...Um...okay, I guess. Um...well...I guess I'll be going now. See ya." I said. I started walking away from Asriel, all confused, until Asriel said something. "Hmm...I think Sans told me to protect a kid known as Miguel Angel Munoz." He exclaimed. I suddenly froze in fear. "Still...I don't see him...wait...kid...your...clothing..." He said to me. I turned around and laughed nervously. I ran for it. He suddenly realized who I was and ran after me. "HEY! Come back here!" He said.

The chase was on. Thankfully, I was a lot faster than him. I ran into Waterfall and hid somewhere where he couldn't find me. I thought I lost him for a moment, but his hand lunged at my neck, and he pulled me out of my hiding spot. He was mad. "IF YOU ATTEMPT TO RUN AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT WITH MY CHAOS SLICERS AND STEAL YOUR SOUL! DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING?" He said, in a pissed off tone. I was fucking scared to hell, at the point where tears were rapidly falling off of my face. "Y-yes! We d-do!" I said. He let go, only to realize what his mistake was. I was crying. Little did he know that I was sensitive to words like what he said.

"Oh...Um...I-I'm sorry. It's just that when I get too mad, I usually say that stuff...but, I didn't mean to say it to you. Please forgive my language." He said sadly, and everything went from color to black and white. In front of me were four actions that were not like Frisk's commands.

ATTACK SPELLS ITEMS ACT MERCY

I didn't want to fight him, so I chose ACT.

I forgave him and spared him. He seemed happy. But then, it said I leveled up, but not level up as in my LOVE, it was something else. I don't know. He smiled and took me by the hand. "Come on. Let's go and meet Sans. I'm sure he'll be glad to meet you." Asriel said, and together we walked back to Snowdin and to the Skelebro's House.

So that concludes the first chapter of Shattered Worlds: The Unknown Truth. Yes, over time, more characters will be involved into this story, even Chara. But for now, I'm just focusing on the Underground before moving on to the Reality part. If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me. Any idea is fine.

For now, this will be added to the preview version of the story. Once I start adding more chapters later on, I will be making the complete story with some mini shorts as well. So feel free to tell me what you thought of the story so far. Criticism is TOTALLY fine with me, but there will be NO MERCY when it comes to hate.

Ex: Criticism: This story seems a bit off, and needs slight improvement.  
Hate: This story sucks. Get a life.

Anyway, I'm Miguel, and I'll be seeing you later!

P.S. I know the first chapter seems short, but I promise I'll make the second chapter more longer with some new characters.

Asriel: Um, Miguel, is the chapter done?  
Me: Asriel, what are you doing here? The chapter is done.  
Asriel: Aww. When will you make the second chapter?  
Me: I won't. I can't believe I thought this was a good idea.  
Asriel: Aww! Come on!  
Me: No!  
Asriel: Pretty please? *Azzy makes a sad puppy face*  
Me: . . . Me: Ugh...okay fine! I'll continue the story.  
Asriel: YAY! *Azzy hugs me since I made him huge 3*  
Me: (Only for my Azzy I love. 3)  
Me: *gets flattered, yet smiles*

END 


	3. First Link (Part 1)

We arrived at the Skelebro's House, and from the looks of it, the house was rather fine, indeed. I didn't know what was going on, but I made sure I was ready for what was going to happen. "Hey Sans! I found that kid you were talking about!" Asriel exclaimed, and soon enough, a skeleton with a blue sweater, black shorts, and pink slippers was right in front of us. "Oh, hey Asriel." Sans said, and turned to face me. "So you must be Miguel, huh?" Sans said to me. "Yeah. I am the one you were looking for." I said sarcastically. Oh boy. "Miguel, stop being sarcastic." Asriel replied. Why was he saying this? I love to be sarcastic sometimes, but I guess he doesn't like it in a serious conversation.

"So anyway, my brother, Papyrus, he's an awesome guy. I think you should meet him, Miguel." Sans said to me again. "Um...I don't even know who he is, but okay." I said to Sans, feeling a bit woozy. God, something is wrong with me right now. "Hey bro!" Sans yelled. "WHAT IS IT, SANS?" A loud voice came from one of the rooms. "Asriel is here!" Sans yelled again. My ears were hurting this time. "I KNOW THAT, SANS!" The voice said again. "And he's with a human!" He exclaimed. This is where things just went insane. "WHAT!? A HUMAN!?" The voice said, and soon enough, a tall skeleton burst right out of the room, running downstairs to meet us. I was a bit nervous of what's going to happen, but I tried to put up my best smile possible.

"WHERE IS THE HUMAN?" The tall skeleton said. "He's right next to Asriel, Pap." Sans said, and pointed at me. "HELLO THERE, HUMAN. DO NOT FEAR! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS NO REASON TO HARM YOU!" The tall skeleton said. "H-hi Papyrus, my name is Miguel." I said. Asriel was sweating for some reason, but I don't know why he was. "OKAY THEN, MIGUEL. IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus exclaimed. It was so awesome meeting these guys. It felt like I was actually in Undertale. But, that same question still remains with me. Suddenly, someone bashed right into the Skelebro's House. It was Undyne.

"NGAHH!" Undyne screamed. That fucking scream always got me. "Where is Papyrus?" She said, before suddenly turning to me. It was awkward at that moment. "H-hi, Undyne. I'm Miguel." I said, breaking the silence, and sticking my hand out to her. "Well, another human! Oh, this is gonna be great! Fu hu hu!" Undyne exclaimed. Suddenly, I started to wonder about someone. I can't remember what they looked like, but I do remember their name. What was it? T...Toriel? Yes! That's it! "Um...Asriel, do you have a moment?" I questioned him. "Hm? Oh yes, I do!" Asriel replied, and we both walked outside. "So, what was it you were gonna say, buddy?" Asriel said.

"Um...this question might upset you, but what happened to your...well...parents?" I said, hoping he wouldn't get mad. "Oh, um...well...my mom and dad...Um...they pretty much hate me." Asriel said sadly. "What!? Why?" I said, confused. I thought his mom and dad loved him. Guess not. "Because l...well...let's just say I made a big mistake that caused them to hate me." He said. "Not only did Frisk SAVE me, but made my mom and dad mad. They then tried to kill me, and then kept us down here. The barrier is destroyed, but my parents won't let us leave."

I couldn't believe this. I just couldn't. Why wouldn't the king and queen let them leave? Whatever reason, I have to do something about this. "Oh...Okay then. Well...let's head back inside, shall we?" I said to Asriel. "Oh, yeah, sure." Asriel said, and we both walked inside. We have to do something about this, because if no one will solve this, someone else will. I just don't feel good about it. For some reason, I fear that something is following me. I don't know. I just don't know.

Meanwhile...

"Heh heh heh. That comedian. He just doesn't know the truth between this game and the time links. And since when was he the one in control?" Chara said, smiling. He used her own power, and soon enough, he created a time link into the real world. He was happy, because now, he can attempt to destroy humanity in our world. "Let's see if what I said was true." Chara said, and walked into the link. He was warped into the real world, but as soon as he opened his eyes, everything he saw on the surface and thought it was still there was not. His predictions were all wrong. "Oooh...now this is more interesting...Heh heh heh." Chara said, and warped to a nearby school named Castillero Middle School.

Now...back to our protagonist...

I felt something bad crawl up my spine...I knew something was wrong. I had to go to the void. I warped myself to the void, and when I got there, a time link was there. Damn it. Chara somehow knows how to create time links as well. I went into the time link, and soon enough, I was back in my world. How the fuck did Chara manage to create a link into our world? Meh, I don't fucking know. I checked the time. 8:45 AM, and it was September 17th. Good. Now I can walk to school.

30 minutes later...

I was back into my world, at least. My first class was Beginning Strings with Mr. Krijnen. It was going well when we started. Hell, I still have a concert coming up. It was until then that Chara struck. "Alright, youngsters! Everything seems to be going well with my helpers here. Miguel, do you mind sending this file to the principal?" Mr. Krijnen said to me. "Sure, Mr. Krijnen!" I exclaimed, and took the file from his hands. I walked to the office and gave the file to the principal. When I was walking back, however, I heard a scream. "Huh?" I said, and turned around. Suddenly, Chara appeared in front of me and attacked me with her knife. I screamed in pain.

"Well, well. Looks like Mr. Munoz here doesn't know how to dodge, huh? How sad." Chara said. There was a permanent scar on my chest, and it was bleeding. "After all...YOU ARE MY FIRST VICTIM NOW!" Chara exclaimed, and attempted to kill me. Luckily, I was armed, and stabbed her with a kitchen knife I snuck in. He screamed in pain, giving me enough time to flee from the fight. I dashed into Mr. Krijnen's room, and shut the door. I was fucking scared. "Miguel! Jeez, calm down..." Mr. Krijnen said, before looking at my scar. Chara banged on the door really hard. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, MR. MUNOZ!" He exclaimed. I stood quiet. He eventually gave up and left without a trace. Everyone turned to face me. I was fucked. Really bad.

I was sent to the office that day, and got suspended for three days because of what happened.

I used the time link to take me back to Undertale. Oh boy.

Asriel is gonna be pissed. 


End file.
